Older Brother
by badluckblueeyes
Summary: A Songfic to "Older Brother" by Pepper Rabbit, the one from the McDonalds commercial. Hilda/N and N/Touya brotherliness. First Songfic. please R&R!T for two extremely mild swearwords.


Older Brother

**(A/N: in this fic, Touya/Hilbert and Hilda/Touko are brother and sister. Don't like, don't read.**

***UPDATE* PostiveCharm416- I wasn't originally planning on making this any more than a one-shot, but now I'm not sure. PM me so we can talk about it )**

_We both sat, on our beds, in my room  
>And we talked about what was coming soon<br>All the pink powder won't cover up what we did  
>Doing wrong when, we were just kids<em>

Touya flopped down on his bed. N sat down on the bed opposite his brown haired friend. Neither spoke for a moment. Then Touya decided to break the silence.

"We're in deep crap," He stated bluntly, turning on his side to face his green-haired best friend.

N grinned, exhaling. "Yep."

Touya nodded, smirking right back. "But it was _so _worth it."

N's smile faded into a thoughtful expression as he traced circles in the bed's covers. "Do you think Hilda will like it?"

They had done something bad yet good at the same time, all because N had a _gigantic _crush on Hilda, Touya's brother. Touya smiled again, though it seemed almost half-hearted. "Of course. I'm her brother; I should know what she likes. She spends hours on the phone talking to Bianca about stuff like that."

"Thanks, Touya."

"Anytime, N. Anytime."

_And I think that you're the older brother I never had_

_I wish I could reach out and touch you _

The annoying _briiiiiiiiiiing _of the telephone slowly brought N into consciousness. He groaned and swatted at the general direction of the abominable noise before realizing that someone was calling him. N sat up groggily. _Who calls at three in the morning…? _He wondered. He picked up the cell phone and squinted at the bright caller ID. _Hilda._

"Hello?" N said, flipping the phone open. _What would Hilda need at three in the morning?_

All that came through the other line was breathing broken by the occasional sob.

N's brows knitted together. "Hilda? Is that you?"

There was a louder sob. "N… it's Touya-" And then a bunch of incomprehensible stuff that N could not make out because Hilda was sobbing so much.

If it could even be possible, his eyebrows frowned further. "What about Touya? Hilda, what's going on?"

"Touya… he's—" sob—"he's dead!" And then a wail.

Well N couldn't believe his ears. The phone nearly slipped from his hand as he fell into a statue-esque state. "N-no. That's not possible."

Hilda's voice was filled with pain. "Why would I lie about this?"

The only thing that went through N's mind was how much of a brother Touya was to him as well to Hilda. Like the older brother he never had.

_Don't worry, I'm not sad_

_I know you're just where you want to be, and everyone's a hundred grand_

_Save some space for me_

_And say hello to your dad_

The atmosphere was heavy and depressed for how beautiful a day it was. Down in the local graveyard of Nuvema Town there were a few people gathered around a mahogany wood casket.

Two of them were Hilda and N. The others were Hilda's mother and the Grave Keeper. Hilda was sobbing near uncontrollably, and her mother was delicately dabbing at her own eyes with a handkerchief. Even N had tears in his eyes.

"T-Touya… he was an amazing brother," Hilda said softly, breaking through the tears, "and he was always there for me. I loved him with all my heart." She sobbed hard again and N put an arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side. It was his turn to speak.

"Touya wasn't really my family, but he was like a brother to me. He was always there. But… I know he wouldn't want us to be sad; he would want us to get on with our lives. I just have a feeling that wherever he is now, he is at peace."

Hilda's mother broke into sobs, but she smiled at N. Hilda just buried her face in N's shirt as the Grave Keeper lowered the casket into the ground.

_I will look after your sister I swear_

_I'll write her when she's lonely, and send it off in the air_

_I will keep her safe until I'm dead_

_She'll always have a place to rest her head_

Hilda walked with her headphones in and her music up loud. She just wanted to drown everything else out, to get away. To forget even her own name. As she walked somberly along in the Battle Subway station, eyes closed, she had no idea that she had accidentally stepped onto one of the tracks and there was a train coming at full speed.

N had just walked in. He looked around for a moment, then spotted Hilda. In a moment of sheer adrenaline and heart-pounding-ness, N sprinted to Hilda and yanked her back.

Hilda's eyes went wide as she saw the train go past just inches from her nose. When it was gone, she turned around to face her saviour.

"Are… Are you okay?" N prompted gently.

Hilda stared for a moment before her eyebrow twitched downward and she threw her arms around N's waist, burying her face in his chest. N froze at the suddenness but then held her tightly.

"Why did you do that?" Hilda mumbled into his chest.

N's eyes closed against the weight he felt in his heart. "I promised _him _that I would keep you safe until my last breath."

_You don't have to worry about it now_

_You don't have to live with that frown_

_I will hold your memory close to my chest_

_Though I wish you hadn't said it was best_

_Could you have stayed just one more night_

_For all of us to say goodbye_

_But all of your troubles are now gone_

_And you still feel so damn warm_

N kneeled beside a headstone that rose up out of the ground like it had always been there. In reality, it had only been a few days.

"Touya… My brother. I wish you could've stayed; and if you couldn't stay then I could've at least gotten the chance to say goodbye. But… You're okay now. You don't have to worry anymore." N stood, wiping at his eyes. "I miss you already."

_And I think that you're the older brother I never had_

_I wish I could reach out and touch you_

_Don't worry, I'm not sad_

_I know you're just where you want to be, and everyone's a hundred grand_

_Save some space for me_

_And say hello to your dad….._

**(A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading this Songfic! Did I do it right? Is there anything I could improve upon? Please tell me in a review!)**

**(*Update* Huge thanks to Rossally for favouriting this! You made my day!)**


End file.
